1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to electrical connectors with improved contacts arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Type C HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) connectors present as a medium being widely used in mobiles phones and other electronic devices for electrically connecting the electronic devices with each other to transmit signals. The type C HDMI connector has nineteen contacts arranged in one row and including three pairs of differential contacts (Data+Data−), a pair of clock contacts (Clock+Clock−), five grounding contacts, a CEC signal contact, a SCL signal contact, a SDA signal contact, a reserved signal contact, a +5V power contact, and a hot plug detect contact.
The type C HDMI connector has so many types of the contacts sorted in function that the chipset designed for the type C HDMI connector is complicated. The type C HDMI connector need many contacts to transmit the so many different types of data, and the manufacturing costs of the type C HDMI connector is increased.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with an improved contacts arrangement is desired to overcome the above problems.